The Rescuers
by smexy sevie's fangirl
Summary: Hikaru got kidnapped by the dark nebula and it's up to Benkei, Yu, Kenta, and Tsubasa to save her.  What happens when they need help as well.  HikaruXBenkei


**LadyManga4eve told me that he/she couldn't find any Hikaru stories and I realized he/she is right, so here's Hikaru and Benkei in the spot light!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the show, Hikaru will still have her beyblade spirit, and her and Benkei will be a couple.**

**...**

_Clink! _was the sound Hikaru heard as a group of boys kicked her bey. She scrambled to the ground with lightening speed to pick up her bey. Once she grabbed it she looked at the three boys who were about 15, maybe 16. "Why won't you just give up already?" one of the boys taunted. "My mommy told me to never give up!" Hikaru shouted. "'My mommy told me to never give up'" the same boy mocked. "She should've told you to never beyblade again." Another boy laughed. "Battle with us!" the boy challenged. "Leave me alone." Hikaru cried. "Your mommy told to never give up right, so battle." he taunted. She attempted to battle them and lost horribly; it was three teenagers against herself, it was basically over before it even started.

She limped back home with her weakened bey and sat on her mom's, whom was an ill woman, bed. "Don't let those boys get darling. Just keep pushing forward and one day you will be the best blader." Her mom said soothingly. She nodded as she looked at her mom with bright wide eyes. Her mom weakly reached out her hand and nuzzled it slightly, smiling slightly. Hikaru smiled brightly back at her.

**...**

**years later...**

Hikaru wore a dark blue skirt, a white shirt with yellow buttons, a dark blue jacket match the skirt, a red ribbon on her wrist, and a pair of black high heels. She decided to work as Ryo's secretary since Ryuga shattered her bey spirit. She was going through some files when she felt two people grab her and knock her out; after that she saw black.

**...**

"Hikaru's been kidnapped?" Benkei exclaimed jumping out his seat. "Who were they and why didn't anyone stop them?" Benkei exclaimed. "It was dark nebula that kidnapped her; Ryuga and a few other members stopped them from rescuing her." Madoka answered. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go rescue her!" Benkei yelled. "Look who's here: Tsubasa who lost against Ryuga, Yu who lost to Ryuga and Reiji, and Yu who lost against Reiji, and me who doesn't beyblade, and then you; do you honestly think we'll be enough?" Madoka questioned him. "I'm plenty enough to defeat them!" Yu yelled jumping from the couch. "And I only lost to Ryuga once, and I think I can beat him this time." Tsubasa said.

"Besides, we've all been training so we can take them!" Kenta exclaimed raising his fist in the air. "-sigh- I just think we should make up a plan before we go barging in their and we need a cool head or else our emotions will cloud up your beyblade abilities." Madoka tried to reason. "I say we need to rescue Hikaru as quick as possible or she miht end up dead!" Benkei exclaimed. Madoka sighed. "I'm honestly not going to win against you guys so let's go, but before we go, we need to have a few quick battles so you can point out your flaws and improve." Madoka suggested. They all nodded and begin training.

**...**

"What do you want with me?" Hikaru snapped at Ryuga, from the chair she was tied to glare on her face. Ryuga walked to her until he was a foot away. "I want you to tell us all you can about Ryo Hagane and the WWBA." Ryuga answers. "Oh gee, that said like something Ryo Hagane can answer!" Hikaru snapped sarcastically. "Oh gee, we can either kidnapped a skinny teenage girl, or we can kidnapped a muscular middle aged man; which is easiest to do?" Ryuga said sarcastically, while at the same time mocking Hikaru.

"I'm not telling you anything about Ryo Hagane! You'll have to battle me first!" Hikaru threatened. "I don't know if you realized it or not, but you're _fucking tied to a chair_!" Ryuga yelled at her. "What can you do, huh?" Ryuga asked rhetorically. "Nothing, that's right!" he taunted. "Get me out of this chair!" Hikaru ordered. "What can _you _do if I untie you?" Ryuga asked crossing his arms. "Why don't you see for yourself!" Hikaru yelled. Ryuga laughed, "Look, if you don't give us answers we'll have to _force _them out, so your call." Ryuga threatened smirking.

**...**

"We're done now let's rescue Hikaru!" Benkei exclaimed. "Shouldn't you do your Bu-Bull chant before we go, you know to give us some luck?" Kenta asked. "Oh yeah! I was focused on Hikaru and forgot about the Bu-Bull chant." Benkei blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Let's rescue Hikaru! Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bull!" Benkei yelled as they ran to the dark nebula base leaving Madoka behind.

**...**

"Eagle!" Tsubasa screamed as his base knocked out a dark nebula member. "Kenta! We won't lose to you again!" the twins, Dan and Reiki, yelled in unison. "Gemios! Down burst!" Reiki yelled. "Inferno blast!" Yu yelled blocking the attack. "Go Libra!" Yu yelled which was quickly followed by "Go Sagitario! Flame Claw!" Both of their attack knock Evil Gemios out and they proceeded forward.

**...**

"Now tell me or say bye to your bey!" Ryuga yelled holding her bey. "Nooo!" Hikaru cried as she tried in vain to untie herself. "That's it! Say bye to-" _Boom! _Ryuga turned to see the door kicked down by four people; two of which he knows. "Tsubasa and Yu?" Ryuga questioned. "We're here to rescue her!" Tsubasa yelled with a glare. Ryuga however laughed, "You're joking right?" "No we're not!" Benkei exclaimed. "Let's see who your rescuers are shall we Hikaru?" Ryuga mocked. "Two of them are guys I defeated with little to no trouble, the short one lost to a guy I can beat, and the tubby one, lost to a guy I defeated." Ryuga explained. "So at this point, you're shit out of luck(**A/N: Hangover! XD!**)." Ryuga laughed and put Hikaru's bey on the table.

"BU-BU-BU-BU-BULL!" Benkei shouted as his bey ran full speed to Ryuga. Ryuga not missing a beat launched his L-Drago and knocked Benkei's bey away. "BU-BULL!" Benkei shouted as his bey struggled to maintain balance from L-Drago's attack. Kenta, Yu, and Tsubasa untied Hikaru and she got her bey off the table to battle with Benkei. Tsubasa, Yu, and Kenta joined in and dominated the battle but then Ryuga transformed.

"What the hell?" Yu shouted. Hikaru slapped him. "Ouch! What was that for?" Yu complained rubbing his cheek. "Don't cuss!" she scolded. "You didn't have to hit me, that hurt!" Yu complained continuing to rub his cheek. "To teach you not to do it again." Hikaru said. Yu huffed and then went back to battling. It was harder for them since Ryuga had raw power. "Libra sonic buster!" Yu yelled trying to slow L-Drago down. It slowed everyone down _except _L-Drago.

"What?" Yu yelled. "Why aren't you slowing down?" Yu demanded an answer. "You'd think you would learn not to do this after your battle with Reiji," Ryuga taunted, "but dragons are like snakes and they do well on sand." Ryuga smirked. "That's not true!" Yu yelled. "Infinite Assault!" Hikaru yelled making a big wave for L-Drago. She kept using Infinite Assault to wash the sand away.

"Pegasus starblast attack!" they heard a voice and turned to see non other then Gingka, who was accompanied by Madoka and Kyoya. His bey shot down on L-Drago only for L-Drago to send it flying with an upper cut. "Pegasus starblast attack!" "Lion gale force wall!" "Eagle diving crush!" They screamed at the same time. Kyoya's tornado picked L-Drago up but didn't defeat it, it did however weaken it quite a bit. Eagle flew up and came crashing down, then Pagasus came crushing down.

**"Play time's over, L-Drago! Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike!"** Ryuga said as his hands held two purple glowing balls and slams them together. It creates a powerful beam, destroying the roof, and slams down on Pegasus. "Infinite Assault!" Hikaru yells as her bey releases a big powerful wave.

**"I don't have time for this!"** Ryuga yelled. **"I'll get rid of the losers first then I'll deal with you Gingka."** Ryuga said. **"L-Drago!"** Ryuga shouted as his bey went toward Kenta. "Libra!" Yu yelled as his bey bumped L-Drago. "Aquario!" Hikaru yelled as her bey attacked L-Drago then quickly retreated. "Go Sagitario! Flame Claw!" Kenta yelled. Sagitario striked L-Drago and Gingka's Pegasus flew up and dived down upon L-Drago.

**"You guys are pissing me off!" **Ryuga screamed as he charged the balls in his hands and slammed them together. The blast slammed down on Sagitario, effectively defeating him. "No! Sagitario!" Kenta cried picking his bey up. Yu saw red and attacked. "Libra! Sonic wave!" Yu yelled as he sent a few powerful blasts to L-Drago. **"All weak attacks!**" Ryuga laughed maniacally. 

"Guys stand back!" Gingka ordered. "What are you going to do?" Madoka asked. "Use my special move and it destroys a lot around it, so I'm warning you stand back!" Gingka explained. The others nodded, called back their beys, and ran from the area. "I'll save you Ryuga! Pegasus Galaxy Nova!" Gingka yelled as his Bey created a powerful beam and smashed L-Drago, cracking it in the process. It destroyed parts of the dark nebula base, causing his friends to scream and for L-Drago to scream. Ryuga screamed as he got smaller and his normal color returned.

Ryuga looked around confused before getting up and limping to his L-Drago.

**...**

"Oh Hikaru! Thank goodness you're okay!" Benkei yelled as he pulled Hikaru in a tight hug. "Benkei! Y-Your squeezing me..." Hikaru choked out. Benkei let go and rubbed his head, blushing as he did so, "Sorry about that!" "I forgive you Benkei, now another hug and this time don't squeeze me to death." Hikaru said. Benkei quickly wrapped his arms around her, careful not to squeeze too tight. They pulled apart and Benkei leaned in for a kiss. "Ugh! Get a room!" Kyoya said. "I know you're jealous because I'm hugging Benkei, but the least you can do is not show how jealous you are." Hikaru said. "What?" Kyoya yelled blushing. "I'm sure a boy will come and swoop you off your feet one day Kyoya, you just have to be patient." Hikaru said. "I'm not gay! It's just that no one wants to see you two make out. Right guys?" Kyoya asked looking at the group.

A chorus of "I don't care." "Doesn't bother me." and "Not really." filled the air. "Don't worry Kyoya I have enough hugs to give to you!" Benkei shouted running to Kyoya. Kyoya held out his hand blocking Benkei, "I don't wanna hug from anyone!" Kyoya shouted. The rest of the group laughed and walked out the base.

**...**

"This is delicious Hikaru! Though not as good as Madoka's." Benkei said muching on her chocolate cake. "What?" Hikaru shouted hitting Benkei hard on the back of the head, causing a big bump to form. "-sigh- Benkei..." Tsubasa sighed. He would've told Benkei to lie and say Hikaru's cake was better, but he didn't want to get hit. "Actually Tsubasa, Benkei has a way with the ladies." Kyoya joked sarcastically.

"That's not funny!" Benkei complained getting back up to sit down. He tried to take another bite but Hikaru took the plated and threw it away. She got the whole cake, a few plates, and gave it to Tsubasa, Kyoya, Yu, and Kenta. "If my cake isn't as good as Madoka's then you can have her cake instead!" Hikaru snapped. They took a bite and said in unison, "Much better than Madoka's!" "See at least someone appreciate's my cooking!" Hikaru said.

They ate cake while Benkei begged and apologized to Hikaru.

**...**

**I decided to end it here since I was just doing this to post a Hikaru story on here. Hopefully a few or more people will post a story about her on here afterwards, but until then, enjoy this. Oh and sorry about the lame fight scene and ending. (blushes). Hopefully you guys will go easy on me! read and review! but please no flames! I'll cry if you flame me, but constructive criticisms are accepted! XD!  
><strong>


End file.
